


Hooked Into Machine - A Toni Stark Fanmix

by orphan_account



Series: Fanmixes [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fanmix, Gen, Genderbending, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark, genius, billianaire, playgirl, philanthropist.</p><p>And an absolute badass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked Into Machine - A Toni Stark Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunuen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Machine | Tony Stark Fanvid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525551) by [Yunuen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunuen/pseuds/Yunuen). 



[Hooked Into Machine _\- A Toni Stark Fanmix_](http://filerio.in/y875sfu66a4o) | [Tumblr](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/53300034177/)

 **Size:** 70~ MB  
 **Content:** Ten tracks  
 **Length:** 38~ minutes

* * *

Oh No! | **Marina and the Diamonds**

> _'Cause I feel like I'm the worst,  
>  So I always act like I'm the best._

Careful | **Paramore**

> _I had it all, but not what I wanted,  
>  'cause hope, for me, was a place unchartered and overgrown._

Black Sheep | **Metric**

> _Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend,  
>  You crack the whip, shape-shift and trick the past again._

Rumour Mill | **We Are the In Crowd**

> _There you go again believing that is the truth is what you're reading,  
>  Talk some shit I haven't heard before._

Fixed at Zero | **VersaEmerge**

> _There a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in,  
>  Always hissing right in my ear, like it's coming from my own head._

Again | **Flyleaf**

> _Here you are down on your knees again,  
>  Trying to find the air to breathe again._

Shake it Out | **Florence + the Machine**

> _I've been a fool and I've been blind,  
>  I can never leave the past behind._

Black Ink Revenge | **Automatic Loveletter**

> _And, oh my god, I drank too much,  
>  Laughing while I'm crying - "don't you let them know you're dying, dying."_

Shake the Ground | **Cherri Bomb**

> _I won't do what I'm told,  
>  I will break it down, take it down, shake the ground._

Machine | **Regina Spektor**

> _I'm ugraded daily,  
>  All my wires without traces._

Made for [Avenger-Land's](http://avland.livejournal.com/765.html) [Moves Like...]() challenge! (If you join, please refer to me! ;)) Well, I actually promised [yunuen](http://yunuen.tumblr.com) I'd make it for her after I fell in love with her fanvid [Machine](http://yunuen.tumblr.com/post/32013447251/im-hooked-into-hooked-into-machine-tony-stark) and there was another fanmix challenge so I'm bringing it out now!

* * *

**Other fanmixes:**  
[Cut the Red Wire - _A Tony Stark Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/27834672190/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530585)  
[It's Not a Question - _A Master Assassins Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/28064487232/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530595)  
[I Won't Cry for Yesterday - _A Steve Rogers Fanmix_](http://slashitup101.tumblr.com/post/28362092055/) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/530592)


End file.
